


Only in death do we live.

by VioletGreen



Category: The Following
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been four months sense Ryan's <em> death. </em> Being dead gives him the ability to move around freely and without being noticed. Or so he thought. When he wakes up, tied and bond to his bed, he thinks at first it is all just a nightmare. Until the nightmare starts to speak and Ryan knows that he is real. What will happened in the aftermath of their little reunion? Come on in and found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in death do we live.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a little while now. I think they are a good paring no matter how hard Ryan tries to fight Joe. I hope you enjoy.

It had been four months sense Ryan Hardy's apparent death. Everyone who truly mattered to him thought he was dead. Max, Mike, and the mother of his child, Gwen all thought their hero was gone. It pained Ryan not to be able to say a word to them that he lived but it was the only way. Even if the ghosts of his past were long dead there still would be someone else to try to destroy him, there always was. Like this new enemy he found out about thanks to Lisa Campbell. It's taken him months but he had finally found out where the headquarters were located. It wasn't easy. Not without a task force backing him but at least he had gotten this far. It was good. No one could ever possibly understand why he would go at them by himself though. Well, that wasn't entirely true. To Ryan there had only been one that ever understood how he felt and he was long dead too. This was the first time Ryan felt completely and utterly alone.  
So it came as a complete shock when Ryan awoke late one night in a small little run down hotel room where he was currently residing in, bound to the bed at his wrists and feet. _What the hell?_ He was confused but did his best to remain calm. Panicking wouldn't do him any good at this point. Pulling at his restraints there was no give to them. Instead he tried leaning towards the rope to see if he could use his teeth to free himself. It was his only shot.  
"Hello, Ryan."  
Ryan froze. _No. No, no, no. It can't be. It just can't be._ Ryan turned his attention to scan the darkness of the room and could see a silhouette of a figure sitting at the small table in the corner.  
"I - impossible," Ryan stuttered.  
"In the words of the most famous detective of literature, Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," the sickening sweet voice replied.  
Ryan rolled his eyes, irritated with the other man before he was blinded by light from the lamp beside the table in the corner. Ryan shut his eyes and took a moment to breath. _Just breath._ Ryan told himself. Surely this was just another one of his nightmares. One that had crossed his mind long ago but it had die sense the moment when he had. So why was he dreaming this now?  
"You're not dreaming, Ryan. I'm very much here," his capture said softly.  
_Shit! How could he possibly know what I thinking?_ Ryan slowly opened his eyes and to his horror the man was smiling at him. That smile always made his skin crawl.  
"I was thankful to find I hadn't lost you with what that boy Theo had done to you but that's not either here nor there. All there is and forever will be just you and me."  
Ryan had so many questions but he couldn't find his voice to speak. When he did open his mouth a soft whimper escaped the back of his throat which made his capture smile even wider. Ryan snapped his mouth shut, embraced that he was to shocked and afraid to speak.  
"You want to know how I survived?"  
Ryan nodded his head in response.  
"Oh come now, Ryan. Use your big boy voice. How about you say my name? That might help to get you talking."  
Ryan wasn't for sure he wanted too. If he did then this nightmare would become real and he didn't want it to be despite what he felt after watching the man die. He had mourned him. Why? Ryan wasn't entirely for sure but he excepted it and moved on. And now? Ryan wasn't for sure what he felt if this turned out that the man was in fact alive.  
"Did I lose you, Ryan?"  
Ryan popped out of his thoughts and stared unblinking at his capture. Their eyes locked which made his capture stand and move slowly over to the bed.  
"Say my name, Ryan," his capture repeated softly.  
Ryan closed his eyes to try and escape the intense gaze of the other man but it wouldn’t do him any good. He could feel the other’s eyes boring into his very soul and it forced a shudder through Ryan's body. Taking a deep breath Ryan opened his mouth and whispered, "Joe."  
At that moment he felt hungry lips press against his own. It felt like Joe was trying to devour him. After the initial shock passed of realizing who was kissing him, Ryan began to return the kiss. It felt intense and forbidden. Enemy of my enemy and all that but was Joe his enemy anymore or his friend? Well the man still scared the hell out of him but at least the man never lied to him. Not like everyone else who he actually cared for.  
Suddenly Joe pulled back and leaned his forehead against Ryan's. He began to run a hand through Ryan's hair because it didn't feel real to him either. This way the more he touched Ryan the more real it became and remained that way."God, how I've missed you, Ryan,” Joe said, voice low and soothing.  
Ryan grimaced at the sudden contact which made swallowing very difficult. He wasn't for sure what Joe's intentions were but with the way he kissed him and how gentle he was being, Ryan did have a pretty good idea. That thought made his cock twitch and he cursed himself for thinking that way. This was Joe after all. A man who killed people to get attention. _No! He killed people to get my attention and now that he has it I'm all his because everyone thinks I'm dead. No one to come to my rescue._  
"That’s right, Ryan. It’s just you and me,” Joe cooed. With his other hand he began to run it over Ryan's bare chest.  
That's when the realization finally hit Ryan that he was fully nude. Out of panic he began to twist and pull at his restraints, trying anything to get away from the way to intimate touch of a supposed psychotic dead man.  
"Calm down, Ryan. You're going to rub your skin raw if you keep that up. I don't want to kill you,” Joe said, holding Ryan at his shoulders to try and pin him in place.  
That made Ryan stopped. He looked up at the man, confusion and fear written across his face.  
Joe looked down into Ryan's baby blues eyes and smiled. “I’m not here to kill you. I want to help you.”  
“W – Why?” Ryan choked out.  
“Because, you are my friend, Ryan, and I want too,” Joe said sweetly.  
“Then why tie me up?” Joe snapped, pulling at his restraints.  
“Well, I knew you’d be upset with me finding out I was still alive and not telling you. After that fiasco with Theo I wasn’t for sure if you were alive so I waited and watched. I’d finally caught a break when I saw you standing outside of Gwen’s home. She is very lovely.”  
“Don’t you go near her!” Ryan shouted. “Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!”  
Joe’s smile never wavered as he said, “Well, someone’s got issues to sort out. I wasn’t watching her, Ryan, I was watching you. Something about her though I can’t quite put my finger on but that doesn’t matter now, does it? We are here together and I don’t want anything to change that.” Joe’s hand slowly moved down Ryan’s chest and disappeared underneath the sheet that covered him.  
Ryan flinched as he snapped harshly, “What are you doing, Joe?”  
“Seeing if I’m right about something,” Joe cooed. When his hand reached down he could feel Ryan was half way hard. “Mmmm, will you look at that? I was right.”  
“D – Don’t,” Ryan whispered. His heart was bounding so hard against his chest it felt like it was going to break free of his body at any moment. _This can’t be happening for real._  
“But, Ryan you’re so tense. I can help with that if you like. All I need to do is…” Joe let his voice fade as he took Ryan’s cock into his hand and began slow steady strokes.  
Ryan gasped, eyes fluttered closed as his body tried to shift more into Joe's hand. It felt wonderful. Something he often did alone but it never was the same. Now, he had someone doing it to him. Not by choice obliviously.  
“Look at you, Ryan. You needed this,” Joe purred. He picked up his pace forcing a low moan to escape Ryan’s throat. “Say my name, Ryan.”  
Ryan was panting harder, his eyes closed, and his mouth open. His hips tried thrusting into the hand jerking him off but with the ropes holding him in place it was impossible for him to do it. He groaned when Joe was slowing his pace. It angered him so he lifted his head and growled, "Don't stop."  
“Then say my name,” Joe repeated simply.  
Ryan laid his head back down, conflicted on what he should do. For one he didn’t want to come, not like this, at the hand of his enemy. Yet he wanted it because he could feel how close he was to coming. Finally it came down to it that he just didn’t care about anything but his own need. “Joe,” he whispered.  
Joe picked up his pace once again. “That’s it, Ryan. Now, does it feel good?”  
“Yes, Joe, it feels…oh, fuck,” Ryan said through gritted teeth.  
Joe’s had was moving faster now. He could feel Ryan was close and he wanted to bring him to completion. However, he wanted to also see it. So, he gently lifted the sheet and pulled it back. He knew Ryan was big but the sight of his cock made Joe’s mouth water. He wanted that inside him and he also wanted to be inside him. _Soon._ he thought to himself before turning his attention back to the task at hand. “Cum for me, Ryan,” Joe commanded. “Do it and say my name.”  
Ryan was too far gone to realize that he was going to regret this when coming down from his orgasm but right now he just wanted to get there. To do anything to keep Joe from stopping so he could reach his goal. “I’m so close, Joe. So close and…Oooh, Joe, I’m…going too…” Ryan saw white as his body tensed. He could feel his cum spilling out over Joe’s hand and making it easier for his hand to slide up and down his cock. It felt amazing and for another few seconds Ryan was just going to reel in his orgasm before reality showed its ugly face.  
Joe gave him the time it took for Ryan’s cock to grow limp. He brought his hand up to his lips and licked Ryan’s cum off his hand. “Mmmm, exquisite.”  
Ryan’s eyes popped open and the feeling of disgust and regret flooded him. “No,” he whispered.  
“Shhh, it’s going to be alright, Ryan. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” Joe asked softly, his other hand rubbing Ryan’s inner thigh.  
Ryan tried to twist away from the touch but once again his binds kept him from doing so. His anger was growing as he didn’t want to be here. “No, I didn’t. Just…this has to be a nightmare.”  
Joe smiled wider now baring his teeth as he spoke to Ryan like he was patient and not his captive. “Let’s think about that for a moment, Ryan. If this was a nightmare then why would you dream about this happening? Have you before? Have you dreamt of me fucking you, Ryan? Because, if that is the case then it is your consciousness secretly longing for this to happen.”  
Ryan smiled back at him but there was nothing behind it. He shook his head and said, “No, I didn’t…I didn’t want you to fuck me, Joe. Why on earth would I want that?”  
“Because, I’m the only other one that understands you, Ryan. We are two halves of the same coin. We balance each other and for some crazy reason it works, we work. So that is why you secretly wanted to know me on a more intimate level. I’m here because I want to help you.” Joe leaned down and whispered into Ryan’s ear. “Whatever that entails.”  
Ryan closed his eyes, taking long deep breaths in and out to try and ground himself. This was crazy. Never had he thought of another man in such a way before but more often than not he kept having dreams about Joe. About being friends and before the madman had “die” a little bit more. But the thought of being more with the likes of someone like Joe was impossible and it was crazy. However, it never stopped his dreams as he dreamt of Joe raping him from time to time and he always woke up with a hard on leaving him feeling angry, confused, embraced, and horny.  
Joe began to caress Ryan’s cheek which made Ryan grimace. “It’s alright, Ryan. I understand what I need to do.” Joe kissed his forehead before he stood up and began to unbutton his shirt.  
Ryan’s eyes grew wide with horror as he watched Joe’s shirt fall to the floor. “W – what are you doing, Joe?”  
“I’m going to give you what you secretly crave before I start helping you,” Joe explained as he began to infusion his pants.  
“You already did that,” Ryan snapped, pulling at his restraints. “I don’t want…”  
"Don't lie to me," Joe said in a stern voice. "This is me you're talking too. I _know_ you, Ryan, remember? We need each other." Joe was fully naked and making the bed creek as he crawled onto it. He moved until he was between Ryan’s legs, stroking his own cock which was as hard as a rock. “You do want this, Ryan. I can see it in your lust filled eyes. I mean, your pupils are dilated and your panting like a dog. Tell me, do you want me to use lube or,” Joe picked up a knife from the bed, “Do you want me to use your own blood?”  
Ryan couldn't suppress the shudder that shot through his body. His eyes wide and fixated on the knife in Joe's hand. It looked like a hunter's knife that you would use to skin a deer. "Joe..." Ryan whimpered. He wasn't sure if he said his name out of fear or a plea but he did know Joe was going to do whatever the hell he wanted. Ryan shook his head but no other words would form on his lips.  
"I'll take your silence as a green light then," Joe purred as he moved the knife down between Ryan's leg, causing him to squirm. Joe sighed dramatically. "You must keep still, Ryan. If you keep moving like this I might cut you deeper then intending too. So please try to remain still."  
Ryan closed his eyes because the only way he could remain still is if he didn't see it coming. Suddenly, he hissed in pain, clenching his teeth tightly when he felt the knife cutting into his skin.  
"Beautiful," Joe purred, tossing the knife to the floor. His eyes dilated as he ran his hand through Ryan's blood. "You're perfect, Ryan, in every sense of the word." With his blood soaked hand Joe began to stroke his own rock hard member to slick it up before he lined it up with Ryan's entrance, slowly pushing into the tight ring of muscle.  
Ryan groaned at the sudden foreign object penetrating his hole. _This can't be happening._ Ryan told himself but the pain he was experiencing told him otherwise.  
"Ooh, Ryan," Joe moaned. "Am I...am I your first?"  
Ryan didn't want to dignify that with a response. The pain was to intense for him to speak anyway and it was all he could do to remain as still as he could so it would hurt less. But, he was to tense when Joe pulled out and slowly pushed until his cock was just a little deeper inside him.  
"Try to relax, Ryan. It will hurt less if you just relax. Take a few deep breathes."  
Ryan hated how soothing Joe's voice was to him. It made him relax just listening to the man speak. Taking the madman's advice, Ryan took a deep breath, in and out, and to his surprise it helped.  
"Very good, Ryan. Keep breathing," Joe said softly.  
Ryan kept taking deep breathes and when he did Joe took the opportunity to push himself a little more inside until he was completely buried inside Ryan.  
"You feel magnificent. I can't believe I'm your first. Surely you had a piece of Mikey?" Joe leaned down and began to nibble on Ryan's neck.  
Ryan turned his head to the side, eyes open but unable to focus on anything in particular. "No, he's not..." Ryan began to say and then stopped himself realizing who he was talking too.  
Joe pulled back to look at Ryan's face even though Ryan wasn't looking at him. "He's not gay you mean. Neither are you, Ryan, but look at you." Joe rolled his hips, his cock hitting Ryan's prostate.  
Ryan let out a growl in the back of his throat. It felt amazing which made Ryan’s stomach turn. He didn’t want it to feel good. He didn’t want it at all but yet here he was with a cock buried deep inside of him and it was Joe of all people. “Joe, please,” Ryan whimpered. He didn’t even recognize his own voice. How pitiful was that?  
Joe didn’t stop though. He kept rotating his hips, driving his cock slowly against Ryan’s prostate. He was enjoying the small little coos leaping from Ryan’s throat. It only forced Joe to thrust harder. “I love the little noises you make, Ryan,” he said, nuzzling Ryan’s neck once more. “All for me.”  
Ryan wanted it to stop but he knew it wouldn’t. Not until both of them came so Ryan needed to speed this along as much as it disgusted him. “Joe, I need…fuck I need to cum,” Ryan whimpered. He really did want to cum. His cock was as hard as a rock. Not like the first time Joe made him cum and this time it was even painful. So, painful that when Joe wrapped his hand around Ryan’s cock Ryan tried bucking himself up into the touch. But, it wasn’t enough, he needed more.  
Joe pulled back, smiling down at Ryan he cooed, “Well, someone’s enjoying themselves.” Joe began stroke Ryan’s cock in time to his thrusts. Ryan was moaning, unable to remain quiet as much as he had before.  
“Joe, fuck,” Ryan choked out. His mind was focused on the hand stroking his member while being filled over and over again. It was something Ryan never thought would ever happened to him but with a man like Joe he would be sure to never say the word never when it came to this psychopath.  
“Mmmm, with pleasure,” Joe mused. He began to pick up his speed. Ryan began to moan even louder than before. It was music to Joe’s ears. “That’s it, Ryan, cum for me.” With those few simple words and a few more thrusts, Ryan came with a shout surprisingly for a second time in a row and regrettably with Joe’s name on his lips. His vision blurred, his body tensed and shook all the while his cum was coating Joe’s bloody hand and his own stomach.  
It seemed Joe wasn’t too far behind him. “Fuck, Ryan,” Joe groaned as he came inside of Ryan. It felt incredible and something Joe didn’t want to ever end. Joe leaned down, his lips just inches away from Ryan’s and growled, “Mine,” before he captured Ryan’s lips into a hard kiss that deepen until they both were lost in it.  
Neither had any clue as to how much time past before Joe broke the kiss and looked down into his captive’s dark blue orbs. They looked conflicted. Joe liked that. It would make this next part so much easier. Joe slowly pulled out, forcing another low moan to escape Ryan’s lips, and he moved to lie beside him. Joe began to run his hand over Ryan’s sweated chest while making little satisfying noises. “You are truly a work of art, Ryan,” Joe said after another moment of silence had past. “Remarkable and you are all mine.”  
Ryan finally was able to clear his mind enough to understand what Joe was saying to him. It made Ryan frown. “I don’t belong to you, Joe. You’re crazy.”  
“And yet I made you cum twice.” Joe moved until his body was pressed against Ryan’s side. “Who truly is crazy? The crazy one or the one who follows the crazy one? It is a conundrum, really.” He moved his body so one leg was over and between Ryan’s, one arm was under Ryan’s pillow while the other was draped over Ryan’s waist, and his head was lying on Ryan’s chest. It felt nice Joe thought and didn’t feel like moving.  
Ryan shivered at the feel of Joe’s hot sweaty body being pressed against his own. In a way it would feel nice if he wasn’t still tied up. Right now he just felt like he wanted to go back to sleep and he wondered if Joe was going to untie him or leave him like this. “Joe?” Ryan whispered.  
“Hmm?” Joe hummed. His eyes were closed and he was enjoying basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.  
“Do you think you could untie me?” Ryan murmured. The smell of nothing but blood, semen, and musk burned his nose. There wasn’t anything right now that he wanted more than a shower. He was hoping Joe would grant him this much at least.  
Joe turned his head so his dark brown chocolate eyes were looking into Ryan’s baby blues. It was a little unsettling to Ryan that Joe’s gaze was so alert and intensified when it came to him. Why was Joe so obsessed with him? “Why so you could run off?” Joe stated flatly, shaking his head. “No, you belong to me, Ryan Hardy. I will not lose you again.”  
Ryan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Joe was acting like a child that wouldn't let anyone play with his toy. It was ridiculous and it had to stop. “Joe, I don’t belong to you or to anyone because everyone thinks I’m dead.”  
“And only in death do we find our will to live,” Joe retorted.  
Ryan just stared at him. Everything Joe had said to him about them being the same, Ryan couldn’t deny how true a statement it was. All of it was so fucking true that Ryan still was trying to escape his fate. But, as fate should have it Joe found him yet again. They were meant to be, so why was Ryan still trying to fight it? “I promise I will not run. I just want a shower.” Ryan tries to smile at Joe but it is fake. He knows Joe can tell that it is fake but for whatever reason Joe moves to untie Ryan’s ankles. He then moves and proceeds to untie Ryan’s wrist but before he does he looked into Ryan’s eyes. Ryan isn’t sure what he is searching for but forever reason Joe seemed satisfied with what he saw and unties Ryan the rest of the way.  
“Don’t make me regret this, Ryan,” Joe warns.  
Ryan nodded and sits up. Everything hurts. His legs, his arms and his ass, it all just aches and he isn’t for sure if he wants to get up now or not. It isn’t something he is use too and with how much he hurts, Ryan decided against it and slowly lays back down.  
Joe could see the discomfort in Ryan’s body and purred, “On your stomach.”  
Ryan doesn’t argue as he turns slowly until he was lying on his stomach. He wasn’t for sure what Joe’s intentions were but he soon finds out when Joe began to massage Ryan’s back.  
Joe was enjoying yet again the soft little coos that were escaping from Ryan’s lips. It was nice to see Ryan relax underneath his fingertips and not trying to kill him. “Let all the stress flow from your back, down your arms and out your fingertips.” Joe did the motion as he spoke. He started to massage Ryan’s back and then moved up until he was at Ryan’s shoulders. He rubbed a few moments there and then ran his hands down Ryan’s arms and past his fingertips. Joe repeated this until Ryan’s soft little coos were nothing more than deep shallow breaths. It seemed Joe had put Ryan to sleep.  
Joe smiled down at Ryan, caressing his cheek slowly before he turned and pulled the sheet up over them. He cuddled Ryan against him and it wasn’t long before Joe himself joined Ryan in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? Let me know with comments below and I will try to continue this.


End file.
